Hermines Irrtum
by saimaa
Summary: Andauernd fragt sie mich, ob ich schon einen Freund habe. Beim letzten Familientreffen hat sie mich so genervt, dass ich ihr ein Foto gezeigt und gesagt hab, das wär mein Freund.“ - Na und?“, fragte Harry. - Hermine holte tief Luft: Aufdemfotowarstdu.“


Title: Hermines Irrtum

Author: saimaa

Rating: K+

Spoiler: Die Handlung in ‚Hermines Irrtum' spielt in einem fiktiven siebten Schuljahr und stützt sich nicht in allen Details auf die Buchvorlagen. Die Ereignisse nach Band fünf werden dabei nicht berücksichtigt!!! Wen das stört, der sollte nicht weiter lesen.

Teaser: „Immer wenn sie mich sieht, fragt sie mich, ob ich schon einen Freund habe und schwärmt mir was von ihrer neuesten Eroberung vor. Als ich sie im Sommer bei einem Familientreffen gesehen hab, hat sie mich so lange genervt, bis ich ihr ein Foto gezeigt und gesagt habe, das wär mein Freund." - „Na und?", fragte Harry. - Hermine holte tief Luft: „Aufdemfotowarstdu."

Authors Note: Eine Geschichte zu Weihnachten über eine kleine Lüge und ihre großen Folgen. Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Danke an moonlight dust für die Betaarbeit.

Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum mit all seinen Figuren gehört JKR. Nur der Plot gehört mir.

**Hermines Irrtum**

Nach dem Abendessen hielt Harry es nicht mehr aus. Als sie die Große Halle verließen, packte er Hermine am Ärmel und zog sie in Richtung Haupttor. Sie leistete nur symbolischen Widerstand. Als sie draußen waren, drehte er sie um und drückte sie mit dem Rücken an die vereisten Schlossmauern.

„Also, was ist los?", fragte er.

Hermine versuchte einen unschuldigen Blick: „Wie? Los? Nichts ist los. Alles ist fest."

Harry verdrehte die Augen: „Du redest seit dem Frühstück kaum mit mir und wenn, dann fauchst du mich an. Du hast bei McGonagall zwanzig Strafpunkte kassiert und Snape war kurz davor dich rauszuschmeißen. Aber mit dir ist alles in Ordnung. Und jetzt sag' bloß nicht, du hättest deine Tage. Da bist du höchstens etwas depressiv."

„Na und! Was geht dich das an?" entgegnete Hermine schnippisch.

„Verdammt, wir sind Freunde! Red mit mir!"

Sie seufzte und senkte die Augen: „Ich kann darüber nicht mit DIR reden."

Harry sah jetzt ernsthaft besorgt aus. „Ist es ein …", er zögerte, „ … ein Frauenproblem? Soll ich Ginny holen?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dann lass ich dich nicht eher los, bis du mir gesagt hast, warum du so schlecht drauf bist."

Hermine wog ihre Chancen ab. Harry konnte verdammt hartnäckig sein, wenn ihm etwas wichtig war. Erst vor kurzem war sie Zeugin geworden, wie er Moody in Grund und Boden debattiert hatte. Sie seufzte laut. „Das ist aber eine peinliche Geschichte."

Harry löste seinen Griff und Hermine rieb sich die Arme. „Können wir reingehen. Mir ist kalt."

Er nahm sie an der Hand und zog sie zum Tor. Sie klopften den Schnee von ihren Schuhen ab und Harry drückte den Torflügel auf.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum nahmen sie zwei Kissen vom Sofa und setzten sich, mit dem Rücken an die Wand, direkt neben den Kamin.

„Wie viele Sachen, die mir peinlich sind, weißt du von mir?", fragte Harry.

Hermine grinste: „Eine Menge!"

„Und, wolltest du deshalb nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben?"

„Quatsch", sagte sie. „Aber das ist was anderes."

„Okay, dann erklär mir mal, was noch peinlicher sein kann, als die Geschichte mit dem geflickten Nimbus 2000?"

Harry hatte im dritten Schuljahr versucht die Trümmer seines Nimbus magisch zusammenzukleben. Der Besen war jedoch beim ersten Probeflug in der Luft zerbrochen und Harry hatte sich bei der folgenden Bruchlandung mehrere große Splitter in den Hintern gezogen. Er wollte auf gar keinen Fall damit zu Madame Pomfrey. Aber Ron hatte sich beim Splitter-Entfernen so ungeschickt angestellt, dass schließlich Hermine helfen musste.

Sie lachte in Erinnerung daran: „Ich hab deinen Hintern rein medizinisch betrachtet. Wirklich."

„Das kannst du deiner Mutter erzählen. Aber du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet. Was könnte noch peinlicher sein?" Harrys Blick blieb an dem sehr dicken Kissen haften, auf das Hermine sich gesetzt hatte. „Du hast nicht etwa versucht zu fliegen und bist abgestürzt?"

Hermine gab ihm einen Klaps gegen die Schulter.

„Du wirst mich bestimmt hassen, für das, was ich getan hab."

Harry betrachtete sie jetzt etwas besorgt. „Du hast mich doch nicht an Voldemort verraten, oder?"

Dieses Mal fiel der Klaps gegen seine Schulter schon etwas derber aus. „Harry!"

„Okay, dann raus damit!"

„Ich hab eine Cousine", sagte Hermine.

Pause.

„Sie heißt Sophie, ist ein Jahr jünger als ich und ich treffe sie immer, wenn unserer Familie bei meiner Großmutter auf dem Land Weihnachten feiert. Sophie hat …" Hermine stockte „… einen ziemlichen Verschleiß an Jungs. Immer wenn sie mich sieht, fragt sie mich, ob ich schon einen Freund habe und schwärmt mir was von ihrer neuesten Eroberung vor. Als ich sie im Sommer bei einem Familientreffen gesehen hab, hat sie mich so lange genervt, bis ich ihr ein Foto gezeigt und gesagt habe, das wär mein Freund."

„Na und?", fragte Harry. „Ein klassischer Fall von Notwehr."

„Meine Eltern haben dich gestern über die Weihnachtsferien zu uns eingeladen."

„Ich weiß", sagte Harry. „Zufällig war ich dabei. Aber du wechselst das Thema."

Hermine holte tief Luft: „Nein, tu ich nicht." Und dann nach einer längeren Pause: „Aufdemfotowarstdu."

Harry sah sie schräg an und legte die Hände hinter seine Ohren: „Noch mal bitte!"

„AUF DEM FOTO WARST DU."

Harry kicherte.

„Das ist überhaupt nicht spaßig", sagte Hermine mit leicht weinerlicher Stimme. Und dann, schon etwas kampfeslustiger: „Du genießt das, oder?"

„Tschuldigung", sagte Harry. „Nein, ich genieß es nicht. Aber du hast mich und Ron oft genug erwischt, wie wir die Wahrheit - nun nennen wir es - etwas verbogen haben. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du so was auch tust. Außerdem, wir sind doch Freunde. Also hast du zumindest nicht gelogen." Hermine Brauen verengten sich. „Okay, du hast gelogen. Aber nicht schlimm."

Sie seufzte: „Sag mir lieber, was ich machen soll. Sophie merkt doch sofort, dass wir nicht zusammen sind."

„Wie denn? Es besteht doch keine Pflicht als Paar in aller Öffentlichkeit rumzuknutschen, oder?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht", sagte Hermine. „Aber was machen wir nachts?"

„Schlafen?", fragte Harry in einem möglichst unschuldigen Tonfall.

Diesmal geriet er in beachtliche Schräglage, als Hermines Ellenbogen seinen Oberkörper traf. „Auuu!", jammerte er. „Du hast mir bestimmt eine Rippe gebrochen."

„Geschieht dir recht. Wenn du bei meiner Oma auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer schläfst, dann sieht Sophie doch gleich, was Sache ist."

Harry wurde ernst. „Okay, Spaß beiseite. Dann schlaf ich halt auf deinem Bettvorleger."

„Kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage. Wenn dann schlaf ich auf dem Bettvorleger. Schließlich hab ich den Mist gebaut und nicht du."

Sie beobachteten beide das Kommen und Gehen im Gemeinschaftsraum, so als gebe es nichts Interessanteres auf der Welt.

„Ich hätte einen besseren Vorschlag", sagte Harry schließlich. „Wir sind doch erwachsen, oder?"

Hermine betrachtete ihn mit einem leichten Zweifel im Blick, verkniff sich aber die Bemerkung, die ihr auf der Zunge lag. Momentan war sie nicht in der Position, Harry Vorträge zu halten.

„Wir könnten einfach beide in einem Bett schlafen. Also ich meine zusammen. Nein, nicht zusammen, nebeneinander, also jeder auf einer Seite …" Je mehr Harry sich verhaspelte, desto breiter wurde Hermines Grinsen.

„Es geht doch nichts über eine peinliche Situation."

Harry versuchte böse zu gucken, musste dann aber doch lachen und hielt ihr seine Hand hin: „Abgemacht?" – „Abgemacht", sagte Hermine.

Sie saßen schweigend nebeneinander und genossen die Wärme der Wand an ihren Rücken.

„Was sagen wir deinen Eltern?", fragte Harry nach einer Weile.

„Meine Mutter mag ihre Schwester nicht besonders und Sophie ist meiner Tante sehr ähnlich. Ich erklärs ihnen, und ..." Hermine hatte die ganze Zeit nervös eine Haarsträhne zu kunstvollen Lockengebilden verdreht und versuchte jetzt ihre Finger wieder aus der haarigen Fessel zu befreien. „…und außerdem vertrauen meine Eltern mir. Ich kann mit auf mein Zimmer nehmen, wen ich möchte."

Danach blickte Harry lange nachdenklich in die Flammen. Als Hermine sich verabschiedete, weil sie müde war, schien er mit seinen Gedanken ganz wo anders zu sein.

Die Weihnachtsferien kamen und mit ihnen der Besuch bei Hermines Großmutter. Harry spielte seine Rolle hervorragend. Er legte bei der gemeinsamen Begrüßungsrunde von hinten die Hände um Hermines Bauch und drückte sie an sich. Er hielt beim Spazierengehen Händchen und gab ihr ab und zu einen Kuss auf die Wange. Und beim Abendessen behandelte er sie mit einer solchen Zuvorkommenheit, dass Sophie, wie Hermine genüsslich registrierte, erst blass und dann grün vor Neid wurde. Obwohl, bei Letzterem konnte das von den Tannenzweigen reflektierte Licht etwas nachgeholfen haben. Aber der Gedanke an eine grüne Sophie amüsierte Hermine ungemein.

Das Bett im Gästezimmer war nur etwas mehr als einen Meter breit und sie richteten sich so gut es ging darin ein.

Und wenn sie sich dabei etwas zu nahe kamen, dann war das für Hermine kein Problem. Sie würde keine Dummheiten machen. Nicht mit Harry. Dazu war ihr seine Freundschaft viel zu wichtig.

Und wenn sie es angenehm fand, dass ihre Körper sich unter dem Oberbett berührten, dann würde sie schon damit umgehen können. Sie hatte ihre Gefühle völlig unter Kontrolle.

Und sie glaubte das alles sogar, bis Harry sie am Weihnachtsmorgen küsste.

Als sie geklärt hatten, welches ihrer Schulsprecher-Zimmer sie gemeinsam bewohnen würden – natürlich ohne Minerva McGonagall über dieses völlig unwichtige Detail ihrer privaten Lebensgestaltung zu informieren – und als sie ausdiskutiert hatten, wer morgens zuerst ins Bad durfte – Harry, weil Männer länger brauchen – , da grübelte Hermine immer noch darüber, ob Harry das geplant und ob ihre Mutter etwas geahnt hatte. Doch zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben wollte sie die Antwort auf eine Frage nicht wissen. Sie hatte eine ungefähre Vorstellung. Und das reichte ihr.

____________________

_Anregungen für diese Geschichte kamen aus der amerikanischen Fanfiktion ‚A Locals's Guide to Live in London' von Mary Caroline, erschienen auf portkey dot org._


End file.
